


Outside of closed doors

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cheesy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Japan, Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9244388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Excerpt:“You think one day we will be able to? One day we can at least hug each other and not be afraid?”“I really hope so.” Phil smiled at him and stepped away. “How about this, if we find that we are comfortable with it, let’s come back here, and take that picture we both really want?”“Okay. Let’s make it a goal. One day we come back here and take our picture under the cherry blossoms.” Dan nodded.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously fiction, I don't know or own Dan and Phil blah blah blah...you all know the drill

“I hate this.” Dan huffed in frustration. 

“I know, I do too. I know the chances are pretty low, but you know our luck. The moment we do it someone will have noticed us and snap a picture.” Phil said as he looked through his photos on his phone. 

“I know you’re right it just sucks. I mean we are just normal people, we should be able to do anything everyone else does.” 

“Well we can but you know what would happen. Do you want to do it that badly? If you really want to I am willing to chance it.” 

“I really want to but, not enough to chance it.” Dan looked around. “I mean I don’t see anyone paying attention to us at all but the second our lips touch you know someone is going to be snapping a picture, and it will get out.” 

“I know. Sometimes it really sucks to be us doesn’t it?” Phil said coming up to stand as close as he dared to Dan. He wanted to pull him into his arms and kiss his cheek, but he couldn’t do that. So he did what they had decided was a good way to touch in public, just so they could show each other some sort of affection. A way to sort of physically check in with each other. He bumped his shoulder against Dan’s and the back of their hands brushed. He showed Dan the pictures he had taken on his phone, so that they would have to lean into one another’s space. That was as much as they dared in public. Later when they were alone, he could wrap his arms around Dan and nuzzle into the hollow between his neck and shoulder, and let his lips linger on the baby soft skin. 

“You think one day we will be able to? One day we can at least hug each other and not be afraid?” 

“I really hope so.” Phil smiled at him and stepped away. “How about this, if we find that we are comfortable with it, let’s come back here, and take that picture we both really want?”

“Okay. Let’s make it a goal. One day we come back here and take our picture under the cherry blossoms.” Dan nodded. 

_____

“I’m sick of this. We are just going to be ourselves. That’s it. I am putting my foot down.” Dan said, walking into the lounge after he finished editing a gaming video. “We look so robotic and ridiculous, we have to stop or soon we won’t even be entertaining. We are going to be ourselves and I don’t give a rat’s ass what happens.” He plopped down on the sofa next to Phil, leaning over to rest his head on Phil’s shoulder. 

Phil smiled and ducked his head to place a kiss on Dan’s forehead. “Ok, whatever you say.” 

“I’m serious Phil. This video we were so stiff it was almost not even like us.” Dan sat up and turned to look at Phil. “We are making a baking video tonight, and we are going to loosen up. That’s it, I’ve decided.”

“Okay by me.” Phil chuckled. 

“I mean it. You aren’t going to go all AmazingPhil on me, you are going to be you. If you wimp out I am going to stop the camera and we’ll start over. I don’t care if we’re filming for hours. We are going to be more ourselves in this damn video than we have been in a long time, if not ever. “ Dan said as he stood and walked out of the room. A few minutes later He popped his head in to tell Phil he was headed out to get supplies. 

“What are we even making?” 

_____

“You can’t keep that in.” Phil said from the couch in the office. “My mum will watch this.” 

“Phil, you are almost 30. Are you seriously worried about your mother hearing you say the word tits?” 

“Yes.” 

“You, my dear friend are hopeless.” Dan shook his head, but went back and cut that part. “I am keeping the other part in though. I told you we are going to be us. I mean I won’t ever have us kissing in a video, but at least speaking how we normally speak. From now on, we are going to be as natural as possible. I am sick of being afraid of touching you or looking at you or I don’t know what else I do. It’s stupid. Who cares? I don’t anymore. I want to have fun when we film and always trying to avoid doing a whole list of things just makes it irritating.” 

“I agree. But let’s not go full out, at least not yet or you know what will happen…” Phil shrugged. 

“Okay. Fine Phil. How ‘bout we meet in the middle?” 

“Okay. Just as long as my mum won’t be sad.” 

“Hopeless.” Dan chuckled and turned back to his editing. 

 

______

 

“My jacket is here. What do you think?” 

“It is shinier than I thought it would be.” Phil said walking over to touch it. “We are going to stand out I think. Me in my shiny gold jacket and now you in this silver sparkle fest. I don’t know. Maybe I will go with black this might be too much. It will look like we dressed as a couple. Silver and gold…”

“We didn’t do it to be a couple outfit, it just happened, and besides it will go with the song and dance at the end. Just keep it. We are doing this Phil. Why should we change our outfits? Just because some people might think we’re dressing as a couple? Who cares?” 

“Okay. I will have my black one as a backup.” Phil said as he looked at Dan’s jacket again. “You know...just in case.” 

______

 

“Was that too much?” Phil asked as soon as they walked in the door. “Did I go too far?” 

“Maybe a little,” Dan said and turned to him, “But it was wonderful.” He pulled Phil to him and kissed him. 

“I’m sorry, I just...I was just caught up in the whole thing, and I just....” Phil said as he pulled back. 

“I understand Phil.” Dan said as he unbuttoned his coat and tossed it on the floor then did the same to Phil’s.

“You sure?” 

“Yes. Besides it doesn’t matter now, what’s done is done.” Dan said taking his shirt off, then starting on Phil’s. “I couldn’t be happier with how the night went.” He leaned in and kissed Phil’s neck as he pushed the shirt off of Phil’s shoulders. 

“I couldn’t stop myself. I had to include you, I couldn’t take it for my own.” Phil said shrugging his shoulders as Dan finished pulling off his shirt. 

“Phil, it’s fine. It’s good. Everything is wonderful.” Dan said starting to undo Phil’s pants. “Now, I want you to come to bed and show me just how much you love me please.” Smiling, he pulled Phil into bed with him.

______

 

“I am not editing much out just so you know, Phil. Keep that in mind, so don’t do anything you wouldn’t be willing to have uploaded.” Dan said as he sat down at the desk and turned on the camera. “If we’re going to be doing a video every day until the 25th I refuse to take much out. Besides it’s a ‘post baking video universe’. Relax and it’ll be fine.” 

“I’ll be relaxed if you are. Let’s see how it goes.”

_____

They decided the first day it was warm out to leave the house and go to one of the local farmers markets. Dan had decided that they were going to get all kinds of vegetables for dinner. A big salad or probably a stir fry with the tofu he had in the refrigerator. They walked through the stalls looking at the produce, and occasionally buying some things. They came to one stall that sold flowers and houseplants. Phil gave him puppy dog eyes because he found a particularly interesting houseplant, “Please, let’s get it. We don’t have that many right now and it’s so cool.” 

“Fine Phil. But if it dies, no more. I can’t stand all these dead and dying plants all over the house. If you really need one, we’ll get a fake one.” Dan said setting down his overflowing bags to take out his wallet to buy the plant.

“Thanks, Dan.” Phil said smiling broadly. 

“You owe me for this.” Dan smirked as he handed the money over to the vendor. 

“You two will love this plant. It is very easy to care for, don’t worry.” He smiled at them.

“Thanks. I hope it is. He has murdered more plants than I care to count.” Dan said picking up the plant and handing it to Phil. 

“You have kids?” 

“Not yet.” Dan said picking up his bags. 

“Just wait until you two get kids, a baby in the house means dead houseplants.” The vendor nodded. “But that one right there, it will be hard to kill. And if you need to you can replant it outside. Very hardy, and will survive winter. “ 

“Good to know, thanks.” Dan said nodding.

“You two have a good day now.” 

“You too.” Dan smiled. They walked on to the next stall, and the next. 

“So are we just talking to strangers about having kids together now?” Phil asked. 

“Who is he going to tell? It’s not like he was recording the conversation, and I doubt highly that that fifty year old man knows who we even are. So yes, we are going to talk to strangers about one day maybe having kids, because that is us. We, one day in the future may have kids, and it is more natural to talk about that, than splutter on about how we’re just friends and we’re not having kids bla bla bla. He figured we were a couple, and he was right. So why change his mind? All that ever does is cause an awkward conversation. Wasn’t it nice just to truthfully have a conversation with someone?”

“Who the hell are you? Where is the boyfriend I know and love?” Phil said looking around. “He hates having conversations with people.” 

“He hates having fake interactions with people. Since we are trying to be more ourselves in videos, we should in life as well. I hate having conversations with people when I have to pretend we’re just friends.” 

“Okay. This is going to be interesting.” Phil said and went silent. 

_____

“Crap! We forgot to order lube. We won't be able to get any for like two days now.” Phil said looking in the drawer next to the bed.”

“Well, run down to the pharmacy and get some if you can’t wait.” 

“Wait, what?” Phil turned to look at Dan next to him. 

“When we go out today, we’ll just pick some up.” 

“We never buy it at the store.”

“I don’t care if anyone sees us.” Dan shrugged and looked at Phil. 

“I don’t believe you.” Phil said looking skeptical. 

“I don’t. I mean I don’t want to run into a viewer while holding a jumbo sized tube of it. But I don’t mind the person at the checkout seeing me buy some. I mean we aren’t the only people to use lube, so it wouldn’t be anything for them to write home about.” 

“Yes, but what if a subscriber does run into us before we are able to buy it? One of us holding lube...I don’t know if I am comfortable with that.” Phil shrugged. 

“I am willing to risk it, if it means I get some action.” Dan said winking. 

“Fine we need to get a bunch of things, if it is mixed in with the rest of the stuff maybe no one would notice.” Phil agreed. 

“I doubt that, but I think it will be fine. How often do we run into a subscriber inside a store?” 

“Not very often, but you know the likelyhood of it happening today is much higher if we buy lube at the store.” 

“We are people. Phil, we can do anything anyone else does. Including buying lube at the store.” Dan said standing up and walking out the bedroom door. 

____

“Of course! I knew that would happen.” Phil said tossing the bags on the floor of the kitchen. 

“It’s fine Phil. Calm down will you?” 

“Not only did we run into a subscriber, but they wanted a freaking picture.” 

“At least we weren’t holding the lube at the time, just standing by it.” Dan said as he began to put cans away in the cupboards. 

“I think that’s worse! We were standing there looking at the lube, deciding which one to get. Then they see us and want a picture. They saw what we were looking at. Check twitter, I am sure that picture is up already. I am sure you can see the aisle we are in. Everyone will know…” 

“Know what? Know that we as adult men, are looking at lube, and contraceptives? So what?” 

“My mum will see!” Phil raked his fingers through his hair. 

“Phil, good lord. Your mum knows we have sex. Well I at least assume she assumes we do.” Dan sighed. “As for the girls we met today, they don’t know what we were looking at specifically. We could have been looking at the condoms or the lube. Either way it doesn’t mean we would use them on each other.” Dan said closing the cupboard door and folding the shopping bag. 

“It’s enough that we would just be looking at that stuff to cause an uproar. And now that we have been acting so… so…” 

“So friendly?” 

“Yeah. We are acting like we actually act, like us, for the most part. And we are friends yes. But we are also boy-friends. And people are talking. More than ever. Now there is going to be a picture of us in the condom and lube aisle flying around the internet…”

“Phil calm down. Is it the worst thing in the world for people to speculate whether or not we are having sex? Either with each other or other people?” Dan asked. “I mean they have been speculating since we met each other, so why is now such a big freaking deal?”

“Because…” Phil sighed, “Because...I don’t know…”

_____

“Hey Philly, the video is running rampant again, you going to go all hardcore copyright agent on it?” 

“Maybe later. I’m busy right now.” Phil said as he paged through his new Stephen King novel. 

“That’s busy?” Dan said setting his laptop aside. 

“Yeah. Why? Do you want me to start cracking down again?” Phil said looking up from the book. 

“I...I don’t really care anymore I guess. I thought you might though.” 

“Eh.” Phil shrugged, and opened his book again. “I’ll do it later.” 

_____

“Where’s Dan?” 

“Donno. He’s around somewhere.” Phil said looking around the crowded room. “There he is.” 

“Oh yeah, I see him.” Tyler said nodding. “How are you guys doing? Anything new going on in the world of Dan and Phil?” 

“Not really. Pretty much taking it easy this year.” 

“Uhuh. So I have a semi personal question...I mean it's personal, and feel free to not answer or anything.” Tyler said, noticing Dan walking towards them. “Lately we’ve all been noticing a difference in how you guys are interacting...And well we, a bunch of us who have known you for a long time...were wondering what it all meant.” 

Dan had just come up beside Phil at the last part of Tyler’s statement. He didn’t say anything, just slid his hand into Phil’s, lacing their fingers together and bumping their shoulders. “It’s up to your interpretation.” Phil said smiling. “What do you think?” 

“I think...I guess, you’re together?” 

“Okay.” Dan smiled, then turned to Phil. “Phil, do you want a drink?”

“Okay.” 

____

 

At the airport they had a few subscriber encounters, but then they were able to hide away in the private first class lounge. They had finished breakfast and they sat side by side on one of the love seats. Both had headphones on and were on their laptops. Dan sighed and closed his, then slumped down into the cushions. Eventually he fell asleep curled up, his head resting on Phil’s lap. Phil having set his computer aside a while ago. He watched the news on one of the large tv’s in the room as he absentmindedly combed his fingers through Dan’s hair as if they were at home in their lounge. His eyes were heavy and his head started to bob, but before he fell asleep the announcement for their flight came over the soundsystem. Gently he shook Dan awake and they collected their things. Wordlessly they found their seats at the front of the plane. They had a small compartment to themselves, seats next to each other one facing the front of the plane the other facing the back. Dan’s eyes still puffy from sleep drooped almost immediately and he was asleep before the plane even took off. Phil had his book out and his music playing, however instead of reading he just watched Dan sleep for a bit. He smiled to himself. 

He had noticed that one of the girls they had run into inside the airport was on their flight, she was with her parents a few rows back, and had waved at them when they walked on to the plane. He knew she was there, but he didn’t care when he decided to lace his fingers with Dan’s. She couldn’t see them in their little compartment, not unless she walked up to it and looked in, but the idea of holding Dan’s hand in such close proximity to a subscriber sent an excited chill down his spine. His adrenaline was pumping just from this little gesture and he liked it. Dan sighed in his sleep, and adjusted himself to lay more on his side. Phil smiled again, as he picked up their interlocked fingers and brought them to his lips. He kissed Dan’s hand before he let it drop again so that he could pick up his book finally. 

_____

Phil woke up as the plane touched down in New York. He looked over to find Dan awake already. “When did you wake up?” He asked as he stretched and picked up his book. 

“Just a little while ago. Did you have a good sleep?” Dan said standing. 

“Yes, did you?” 

“Mmm. But now I am kind of groggy. I can’t wait to get to the hotel. You going to come with me to the spa? I feel like a massage.” Dan said, as he picked up his bag and began walking off the plane. 

“No thanks. You go ahead though. Think I’ll do some work and relax a bit in the room.” 

“Okay. You sure you don’t want a good rub down? Loosen up a bit?” Dan said turning to look at Phil as he walked. 

“I’m sure. If I really need a rub down, I’ll just have you do it.” Phil smirked. Dan’s eye brows rose and he looked around. They were surrounded by fellow passengers but no one seemed to be paying attention. 

“Wow what got into you?” Dan laughed. 

“Don’t know...just feel really good today. Like everything is just right.” Phil rolled his shoulders and smiled. “I feel extra...I don’t know adventurous or something.” 

“Okay, well I like it.” Dan said, and bumped their shoulders together. Phil linked his pinky with Dan’s as they walked through the airport. Both smiling like idiots. 

_____

“How was your massage? I made reservations for dinner.” Phil said as Dan walked in the room. 

Dan leaned over and kissed Phil hello, then sprawled next to him on the bed and closed his eyes. “Mmm, was nice. Where we eating dinner?” 

“One if by Land, Two if by Sea.” 

“Excuse me?” Dan said opening one eye to look up at Phil. 

“That’s the name of the restaurant.” 

“Okay. Interesting name.” Dan shrugged and closed his eye again. 

“I googled romantic restaurants in New York.” Phil said setting his laptop on the table next to the bed, then turned over to pull Dan close. He scooted down the bed so he was laying next to him and wrapped his arm around Dan’s waist. Dan turned so that Phil could spoon him. 

“Romantic?” Dan sighed. “Still feeling good I take it?” 

“Mmm.” Phil nodded and kissed the side of Dan’s neck. 

“How long until we have to go?” Dan asked pulled Phil’s hand up to his mouth in order to kiss the back of it. 

“About an hour. I did that in the plane you know. While you were asleep.” 

“Did what?”

“Kissed the back of your hand.” 

“Oh. kind of risky since that girl was on the plane too don’t you think?” 

“I know. It was fun though. Besides she would have had to have walked up to the pod in order to see in. It was just like a little sneek. Are you mad?” 

“Why would I be mad?” Dan said turning a little to face Phil. “I’m just surprised.” 

“Oh. Well, you were just so cute sleeping I couldn’t help it. All I wanted to do was pull you into me like we are now and snuggle you but had to settle for a hand kiss.” 

“Phil...cute?” Dan laughed. “I am a grown ass man, with stubble and messed up hair. How could I be cute?” 

“You are so cute when you're sleepy. You get all puffy and soft and quiet. I love it.” Phil squeezed Dan around the middle. “Now be quiet, I just want to lay here for a little bit before we have to go outside again.” 

_____

“Two for Lester.” 

“Yes, right this way Sir.” The host at the restaurant said. He picked up two menus and walked into a small room with a large stone fireplace and four small round tables. The lights were low and each table had a candle burning. “Here we are. He said as he pulled out a chair, and handed a menu to Dan then did the same for Phil. “Your waiter will be right with you.” 

“Thank you.” Phil said nodding. “Do you like it?” He asked Dan after the host walked away. It’s nice isn’t it?”

“Mm.” Dan smiled and looked around the room. “Very cozy.” He slid his hand to the center of the table, Phil looked at it for a second then took it in his. They sat with their fingers interlaced on the table until the waiter came to take their order. Phil ordered champagne that was placed in a silver ice bucket next to the table and they sat happily drinking, eating, and talking. When the dessert came, Dan noticed one of the other customers looking over at their table. “Phil, I think we have been spotted.” He said nodding slightly in the direction of the woman. 

“What? Where?” Phil said looking around. 

“Just over your shoulder, don’t turn and look.” Dan said. “It’s fine. She just looked over here a couple of times.” 

“Warn me if she pulls out her phone.” Phil said sitting back in his chair. 

“I think we’re okay. She hasn’t taken a picture yet so I doubt she will.” He watched her for a few minutes. She stood up from her table and started walking over to them. “Heads up, she’s coming over.”

“Hi, um I didn’t want to interrupt, but my little sister would never forgive me if I didn’t at least say hi. So, hi. My name is Celeste. My sister and I are both fans of yours, more so she than I. You two are something we do bond over. Do you think it would be possible to get a picture? If not that’s totally fine, I really didn’t want to be rude, but I noticed you were done eating so I thought... now or never.” She smiled. 

“A picture, sure.” Dan said looking at Phil to gauge his reaction. “Do you have your phone? I can take it, I have long arms.” 

“My fiance can take it, he has his camera.” She turned and waved the man over from her table. “We are celebrating our anniversary, are you guys celebrating anything?” She smiled. 

“No, not really just wanted to go to a nice dinner while we were in New York.” Phil said standing. 

“Hun, this is Dan and Phil. Dan and Phil this is my fiance, Luke. Will you take our picture for Lacey please?” 

“Sure. Nice to meet you guys. She and her sister talk about you all the time.” Luke said smiling. “It’s like the only thing they have in common, either they talk about you or they fight.” He laughed. “Okay ready? Say cheese.” Everyone smiled and Luke snapped a few pictures. 

“Thank you guys. I really appreciate it. My sister will freak.” 

“You’re welcome. You said it was your anniversary, how long have you guys been together?” Phil asked smiling. 

“Eight long years.” Celeste said rolling her eyes. 

“Hey!” Luke laughed. “We are getting married in four months, I would have popped the question earlier but, well, I had to save money for the ring she wanted. I couldn’t give her just any old thing you know.” 

“That’s nice.” Dan nodded, “Can I see it?” She nodded and showed him her ring. It was pretty, but small. 

“I wish I could afford something bigger, but she said that that was the one she wanted.” 

“I love it. Don’t knock my engagement ring. It’s perfect, because you gave it to me.” She smiled at Luke. 

“She just says that. She would love a huge ring really. I’m just glad she is willing to marry me even though I can’t afford one.” 

“Hun! You know money doesn’t interest me. I’m so sorry!” She turned to Dan, “We are keeping you. Thank you again for a picture. I hope you have a nice time here in New York. 

“Thanks. Have a good night guys. Good luck with the wedding and all.” Dan said picking up his napkin and sitting down again. They turned and went back to their table. “Lets send them a bottle of champagne. And a note for her sister.” 

When the waiter returned with their bill they ordered a bottle of champagne for Celeste and Luke. Then wrote out a short note to her sister and gave it to the waiter to give to her. Dan took Phil’s hand in his as they walked out of the room. Phil turned his head in surprise. “Are we here now?” 

“I just really wanted to touch you. We had such a nice romantic dinner, and Celeste and Luke were so nice. I’m just happy, okay?” 

“Me too, Dan, me too.” Phil smiled and bumped their shoulders together. Celeste waved at them as they left and the champagne just arrived at her table. She smiled. 

____

“Celeste hit twitter.” Dan said an hour after they returned to the hotel. It’s a good picture. 

“What did she say?” Phil asked as he brushed his teeth. 

“It says, _met Dan and Phil tonight while out to dinner with my Fiance. They sent us champagne for our anniversary. They’re so nice._ Nothing about it looking like a romantic dinner for us, or us holding hands or anything. The picture turned out good.” He turned his phone so Phil could see it. 

“Yeah it is. Any replys we should know about?” 

Dan scrolled though replys, “Mostly just congrats to her. Ooop here is someone who recognized the restaurant. _That is like the most romantic restaurant in NY, what?! _Here’s another one. _OMG that restaurant is like only for couples. Were they making out at the table?!_ “__

__“Did Celeste reply?” Phil asked as he splashed water over his face to rinse the soap off._ _

__“She did. She said _Of course not._ and that’s it. It is really the perfect answer. She really was sweet wasn't she? I mean she could have taken a picture of us at the table, or when we were walking out holding hands but she didn’t. Isn’t it a liberating feeling Philly!? We are basically out to one of our subscribers and she is just chill as heck about it.” He lay down in the bed smiling up at Phil._ _

__“It is kind of, yeah.” Phil smiled and lay down next to him. “I think we’re almost there.”_ _

__“Almost where?” Dan said rolling onto his side so Phil could spoon him again._ _

__“Almost to the point where we can get that picture under the cherry blossoms, don’t you think?”_ _

__“Oh yeah.” Dan smiled and turned his head to Phil. “How could I forget that?”_ _

__“Don’t know. I haven’t. It’s the reason we started this ‘being ourselves everywhere’ in the first place isn’t it?”_ _

__“It is. I guess I just got used to pushing us to be ourselves, just to be happy.”_ _

__“Well it’s working.” Phil said, and kissed Dan’s neck and pulled him in close._ _

_______ _

__“That’s a great one. You should post it.” Dan said leaning into Phil as he looked through his camera roll on his phone._ _

__“Really? Are you sure. We definitely look very coupley in it.”_ _

__“Yeah, but it’s funny.”_ _

__“Okay, just be ready for the reaction.” Phil said, and tweeted the picture of them. His mother had taken it when his parents were visiting the week before. They were in the lounge playing a card game and they were sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table. He was sitting a little behind Dan because they were playing as a team and it was easier to work that way. In the picture his head happened to be resting on Dan’s shoulder. Both of them were laughing because he had just started to tickle Dan._ _

__Seconds after uploading it he was bombarded with posts. Mostly nonsensical gibberish, some “OMG Phan is real!!!1!”, some explicitly sexual, some compliments. Not too much craziness. He had definitely seen worse._ _

__“Not bad. Nothing new.” Dan said looking through twitter. He smiled at Phil. “You want to book the flight to Japan or should I?”_ _

________ _

__“Ready?” Dan said as he tied his shoes by the door._ _

__“Yup.”_ _

__“I feel like I am forgetting something.” Dan said patting his pockets._ _

__“I have the key card and my wallet, you don’t really need anything but your phone.”_ _

__“True.” Dan nodded. “Doesn’t change the fact that it feels like I am forgetting something though.”_ _

__“Well if you are it can’t be too important.” Phil said as he pushed the button for the lift. “Besides I have a surprise planned so you really don’t need anything.”_ _

__“Oh really?” Dan smiled as they stepped into the lift. “What kind of surprise?”_ _

__“You’ll find out as soon as we get to the lobby.” The doors opened and they stepped out into the lobby of their hotel. They chose to stay in the same hotel as the first time they visited Tokyo. “Wait right here.” Phil said to Dan and walked over to the front desk. He spoke briefly to the the woman behind the desk. She nodded and picked up the phone. Phil waited for a few minutes before a young man came out from the back carrying a hamper and handed it to Phil. Phil turned grinning ear to ear and walked back to Dan. Okay now we’re ready for hanami.”_ _

__“What’s in there?”_ _

__“Everything!” Phil smiled and bounced in the balls of his feet. “Come on let’s go find a spot, and we can celebrate!” They walked out the front doors of the hotel and got a cab to bring them to the park. It was a short ride and once they arrived it didn’t take them long to find a spot under the trees._ _

__The hamper was packed with bento boxes of food, there was soda and sake, and a blanket to sit on. They unpacked and spread out their lunch. “This is a great surprise Phil. Thank you.” Dan said squeezing his hand._ _

__“I thought we would make a day of it. This is a big step we’re taking.” Phil said as he poured some sake into a small cup and handed it to Dan. “Are you sure you want to. There are a lot of people around.” He said scanning the grounds. “We would go somewhere with less people.”_ _

__“‘I’m sure Phil. We are having our picnic here, not somewhere else, so why do we need to seek out somewhere else to take a picture? It’s a big step, but I want it to be the first step in the rest of our lives. It might not even get out, it may just be a big deal to us. Kissing in public. Just saying that makes my stomach do a flip flop and my palms sweat. I don’t want that to be the rest of our lives. I mean we have been together for almost a decade and we have never kissed outside of closed doors. That’s crazy! I mean strangers kiss in public all the time, yet here we are. Two people who love each other and have been together for a long time have never done so. I am ready to stop hiding so much. I don’t want to go crazy and have sex on a park bench or anything, but I want to be able to kiss you if I want to. There are countless times that I have wanted to in the past, or just hold your hand or hug you and was too chicken to do so. That all ends today. I love you, why can’t I show it like any other person under the sun?”_ _

__“You can. We can.” Phil smiled. “I love you too, and I can’t wait.” He stood and held his hand out to Dan. They walked a few steps to be more immersed in the petals and snapped some pictures of themselves smiling and happy. Phil kissed Dan’s cheek and they took a picture. Dan kissed Phil’s cheek and they took a picture. Finally they looked at each other, their hearts racing, and kissed each other for real, in public for the first time since they met each other. They took the picture._ _

__Then they just kissed, no picture. They just enjoyed being outside in the fresh air, surrounded by strangers, loving each other like any other person might. Their arms wrapped tightly around one another, they stopped kissing and pressed their foreheads together as they smiled, barely able to contain their happiness._ _

__“God, I love you Phillip Micheal Lester.” Dan sighed and happy tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. ._ _

__“And I love you Daniel James Howell.” Phil smiled, and brushed the tears away._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if I was going to post this one. Something about it...too cheesy...eh, who know maybe I'll take it down. Or grow to like it best (highly doubting that). Kudos and comments are much appreciated (especially on this one since I don't know about it.) Let me know what you think. As always thanks for reading guys.


End file.
